As is known, certain explosives such as penetaerythritol tetranitrate (PETN) for example, are hazardous when subjected to modest physical abuse from impact or friction forces. Such compounds additionally do not have desired inertness toward crude oil and brine and dilute forms of many other well environmental material. Such materials additonally are hazardous in being highly inflammable and in many formulations are toxic.